Nibel Wolf
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: Sephiroth comes home from a mission, to find something he didn't expect living in his apartment with his blond lover. Wolfish Ways I - Rewritten 8/4/11


***~Disclaimers in profile. **

**~Warnings - yaoi, explicit sex, light bondage and light cross-dressing.**

* * *

Sephiroth stared blankly, jaw dropping open slightly. He had just gotten back from a mission to Wutai, walking swiftly through the complex to his apartment with every intention of molesting his gorgeous blond boyfriend. He was sweaty, dirty, hadn't changed his clothing in four days, and he opened the door, to find Cloud sitting on the floor of his immaculate apartment. He was surrounded by torn up socks, shoes, paper, and one small, impossibly cute…puppy.

Cloud looked up when the door opened, and instantly grabbed his new pet when the disbelieving look in Sephiroth eyes turned to one of murderous rage. He stood, chest puffed out as he met the jade green eyes with his own blazing blue. The defiant gesture was somewhat ruined through by the squirming dog in his arms, trying to get down and go inspect the newcomer.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said warningly, walking completely into the room, and deceptively shut the door quietly behind him. Cloud swallowed once, though nothing in his face or body language showed the fear that he now had. Sephiroth was never this calm or cold around him unless he had seriously fucked up. Swallowing again, he gave his lover a dazzling smile, effortlessly containing the fluffy ball of fur in his arms.

"Um, I love you?" he said, still smiling his most charming – he hoped – smile. Sephiroth set down his bag, never taking his eyes away from the small, pain in the ass he called his boyfriend. Of all the things he was expecting to come home to, this wasn't anywhere on his list. Hell, he had been expecting to come back to a flood of emails from the President telling him to keep a better eye on the mischievous Cloud, and the worse Zack, which is what happened the last time he left them both in the same building. Last time he, Genesis, and Angeal had gone at the same time, they had blown up a portion of the steel and concrete. He found that coming back to something being blown up was far better then finding his _apartment_ blown to bits.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Why?" he asked, the one word expressing his utter displeasure at coming home and having all of his plans and fantasies laid to waste.

"Well, um…" Cloud began, and squeaked when the puppy managed to wriggle out of his arms, and went bounding over to the taller man. She sat at his feet with her tail wagging furiously enough to make her butt wiggle. Cloud watched in fascinated horror as Sephiroth knelt down, the man's eyebrow twitching as the dog looked up at him with huge blue eyes. Cloud dived forward as Sephiroth twitched towards the dog, making the poor thing whine when Cloud snatched her up, holding her protectively to his chest.

"No, bad Sephiroth!" he snapped, and then paled when he realized what he just said. He stood frozen as the General stood to his full height, glaring down at both of them, as Cloud tried to stammer out an apology…or something.

"Um…I didn't, I, uh…" he trailed off, gulping as his eyes widened. "Oh shit." Sephiroth blinked as the blond dashed through the apartment, the bathroom door slamming behind him. He looked around his living space, his lips firming as he stalked to the door and started pounding on it.

"Cloud! Get your ass out here, now!"

"Hell no! Are you nuts?" Cloud retorted in a squeak. "You'll kill her! Or me! Or both!"

"I'm not going to kill you," Sephiroth said, forcing himself to calm down somewhat.

"What about Jaz?" He frowned in puzzlement at the muffled voice from the other side.

"Who?"

"The puppy, you igit! Her name is Jaz!"

"I can't promise anything about the ball of fur, but I can promise you I won't kill you."

"Not good enough!"

"You know I can break down this door, right?"

"So you're going to destroy your place more than it is?"

_Ah_, he thought, smirking slightly as he leaned on the doorframe. "So you admit that our place is destroyed?"

"Well of course! I thought you weren't coming back for another couple days, and had every intention of cleaning up before you got here."

"Why did it happen in the first place?"

"Well…" His smirk widened at the hesitation, looking around their bedroom, and was glad that nothing in there was destroyed.

"Well what, Cloud?"

"Well, she is a puppy, after all."

"So is Zack, and he doesn't destroy things like this."

"Yea, but she's an _actual_ puppy. She's only a month old, Seph! She doesn't know any better yet!"

"What makes you think that she'll stay here?" There was a loaded silence on the other side, and he cursed himself mentally. His eyes widened at the deadly calm words that came next, heart fluttering in panic.

"Because if she doesn't, then I'll find somewhere else to live."

"You don't mean that."

"Try me."

He scowled, very tempted now to break down the door. He shut the urge down, and sighed softly.

"Why did you get her in the first place? You should have known I wouldn't want a pet." He heard a soft sigh from the bathroom, and then the distinctive sound of claws clicking on the floor. _He must have put the dog down_, he thought absently.

"You and Zack are the only people I talk to…the only friends I have. Which leaves me with no one when both of you are gone on missions, which you do together, most the time. I just thought…" The words trailed off, and Sephiroth reached up, rubbing his forehead as he frowned.

"What about Angeal and Genesis?"

"They…I don't really count them as friends. Not like you and Zack."

Now he frowned. He had thought Cloud was getting along with his fellow 1st's. "Why not?"

He heard Cloud sigh deeply, and could clearly see the blond in his mind, rubbing his face in a habit he had gotten from Sephiroth himself. "Angeal is too wrapped up in Zack. You'd think that would make us closer, but it doesn't. Genesis…he's too wrapped up in _himself _for me to try. I did in the beginning, but now…I don't think we could really be _friend's_ friend's."

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. Alright, all of that made sense damnit. Gaia it was so much easier before Zack had practically shoved the blond at him. He didn't regret the decision to be with Cloud, and never would but…but his life had been much easier without having to deal with a hormonal, emotional teenager, who just happened to own Sephiroth heart, mind, and soul. How could he say no to Cloud having a pet, when what he said about him and the others was s true? He lowered his hand, sighing, and knew he was going to regret this.

"Fine. You can keep her." The door was ripped open, and he found himself on the floor with a joyously laughing blond wrapped around his upper body. Wiggling. It was most distracting, but Sephiroth managed to keep his wits about him.

"Yay! Thank you thank you!" He scowled slightly as the damn dog jumped around them wanting to be included, even as he automatically put his arms around Cloud and sat them both up.

"You little conniver. You said those things just so I would agree." Cloud pulled back, still smiling, but his eyes had gone serious in the way that had first attracted Sephiroth in the first place. Cloud could be the usual, happy, bouncy, sneaky self, but then there was this side. So much more serious and mature then his sixteen years.

"Partly," he admitted, running his fingers sensually through the long, silky silver hair of his boyfriend. "It is true that I get lonely when the two of you are gone. But also, with getting close to the SOLDIER exams, I don't have much to do with my time." Sephiroth only raised an eyebrow suggestively, making Cloud blush and thump him in the shoulder.

"Perv." Sephiroth only smirked slightly, and finally gave into the incessant whining of the dog. He picked her up, and critically examined her. She had blue eyes, silvery white fur, and…he blinked, raising an eyebrow. She had huge, HUGE paws. With one hand, he lifted her lips, and blinked again at the formidable fags she sported, even as a puppy.

"Cloud," he said quietly, gingerly putting the dog down, and turning to the brightly smiling face of his boyfriend. "Where did you get that dog?" Cloud's smile toned down slightly, and his eyes turned cautious, but also mischievous.

"What_ever_ do you mean?" he purred, rocking his hips slightly and leaning his head down, gently taking the skin of Sephiroth's neck in his teeth. He involuntarily shivered slightly at the light pressure on his neck, and again when Cloud's tongue snaked out to lick along said skin.

"Where did you get the dog?" he repeated. His eyes slid closed as Cloud began muttering something about it being a gift from his mom, the mother of the puppy dead. All in between the distracting motion of his hips, and the light nibbling he was receiving.

"Mmmm…but what kind of dog is it?" he asked in an amused, aroused voice. He was predicting the answer, since Cloud had come from Nibelheim, and the mountainous region was well known for its wolves. With huge paws, and big fangs. He smirked when Cloud stilled his hips, his lips only hesitating for a moment before continuing. He mumbled something that Sephiroth didn't even understand, and finally he had to grab Cloud's shoulders, pushing him away. He looked into the pouty face, frowning slightly at the wicked twinkle he found there.

"Repeat that please." Cloud gave him a quick grin, then a searing kiss that had Sephiroth's mind reeling. Then he was blinking, his lips swollen as Cloud grabbed the dog, and dashed to the doorway to the bedroom. He waited until his silver General turned slightly while still sitting.

"She's a Nibel Wolf," he said with a huge grin, and the next thing he knew, Sephiroth heard a startled yelp then the front door opening.

"Hell, fucking, NO!" was the yelled curse, and was echoed by Cloud's laughter.

"You promised!" the blond yelled back in a sing-song voice, escaping the apartment while he still had the chance. Sephiroth would agree, eventually. Cloud licked his lips, flying down the stairs. He always got what he wanted. He would just have to do some…persuading.

**-x-x-x- The Payback -x-x-x-**

They didn't talk for a week, while Cloud, with the help of Zack, tried thinking up ways that could get the blond back in the Generals bed. One thing Cloud loved doing was rubbing in the fact that even though Jaz was a Nibel Wolf, renowned for their fierce personality and protectiveness, she was as sweet as a lap dog. Every time Cloud would pass Sephiroth in the hallways or even in training, Jaz, his wolf, would be right there next to him. She would either sit patiently as he trained, or walk placidly at his side. She was a very happy animal, her tail always wagging, and tongue hanging out. Cloud would never admit that, while he was enjoying the praise and admiration he was receiving, training the damn dog was really hard and serious stuff. He had already been bit on the calf, not really that bad, but enough that he had to wear a bandage for three days. Zack had thought it was hilarious.

"So, what do you think?" Cloud asked, as he and Zack took turns throwing a hard rubber ball for her, in one of the training yards on the Plate. Zack pursed his lips as he cocked his arm back.

"I think the whole thing about getting him in his office is still the best bet," he said with a smirk, throwing the ball as hard as he could. She took off, both boys watching with smiles.

"I still like the idea of seducing him with a dance in our apartment," Cloud muttered, even though the idea of christening the office was something that had long appealed to him. Just the thought of making his oh so cold General completely lose it in his _office_, of all places… he blinked when a black rubber ball was passed in front of his eyes, licking his lips. He focused on Zack amused eyes, and blushed.

"You know, he's in his office right now," the 1st said nonchalantly, grinning widely when Cloud's eyes began to darken even more, and he turned on his heel with a vague, sensual smile on his face. Jaz tried following, but Zack just whistled, throwing the ball again. He found he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face as the wolf came running back. He had to admit, it would be interesting to see if Sephiroth could keep the blond quiet. Cloud had turned out to be a screamer.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sephiroth frowned down at the reports in his hand, absently nodding to his secretary as he unlocked his office. His mind was occupied enough that he didn't notice the satisfied grin on her face. She had known what happened between Cloud and him, and it always irked her when her boss didn't get laid. He was surly, short, and all around unpleasant to be around. As soon as the door clicked shut next to her, she got up and walked away. It was about time she took lunch. A very _extended_ lunch.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said slowly, blinking as an almost naked Cloud uncurled himself from the office chair, gliding towards him. His body instantly hardened at the passionate, predatory look in the blonds eyes, and he smirked when his wandering eyes went down. All Cloud was wearing was a pair of knee high, patent leather white boots, with six-inch heels, and a white, silk scarf around his neck. Cloud knew all about his General's fetish for women's boots, though he would never wear them himself. While Cloud could admit they were uncomfortable to wear for a long time, the look in his lover's eyes when he saw them more than made up for it.

"My office?" Sephiroth asked, amused at the location as Cloud began to stalk around him, locking the door on one of his circles. He finally stopped directly in front of him, and Sephiroth found lust burning through his veins as Cloud pressed their bodies together. He closed his eyes, beginning to purr as Cloud pressed gentle nips and kisses to his neck, above the collar of the white dress shirt he always wore when not out in the field.

"Say she can stay," Cloud whispered, and he chuckled softly._ So this is how Cloud is going to persuade me_, he thought with a smug grin.

He felt the small smile against his neck, but moved away from his lover. He walked over to the desk and casually put the reports in their metal filing stand, sitting down in his chair. He laced his fingers together, looking over them at the blond, who was standing close to the door, one hand on his hip.

"She is a Nibel Wolf, Cloud. You do know how big those get, right?" he asked, and Cloud only nodded, beginning to walk towards the desk with an arrogant strut. Sephiroth watched, his lids lowering in lazy pleasure at the show, as Cloud put one knee and both hands on the desk, leaning forward slightly. He heard the deep purr vibrate through Cloud's chest, and his smile only deepened.

"As you know," Cloud said, his voice deep and confident. "She is very well trained." He reached up, and slid the scarf from around his neck, revealing a leather collar, the same as the boots, around his neck. In the very center was a ring, and that was what made Sephiroth's pulse jump, even as his lover fingered the scarf thoughtfully. Cloud's eyes lit with an unholy light and he slid off the desk, walking around to stop beside his chair. He reached out, but the blond danced out of the way, shaking his head and tsking. Though frustrated, Sephiroth was patient enough to sit back, folding his hands demurely in his lap.

"Sit forward, and put your hands behind your back," Cloud purred, stalking forward once again, sliding the silky material through his fingers. Sephiroth got distracted for a moment as he did what his lover said, watching the material flutter against the skin of his stomach. Then the scarf was wrapped around his wrists, effectively tethering him, and almost as quickly, Cloud was sitting on his lap. Ignoring the slight burst of panic – it was only _silk_ – he tested his hands, finding them secure. He looked with anger and arousal at Cloud, who only smirked in return. As he lowered his head, Sephiroth closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure at the feather light kisses being placed on his neck. Opening his eyes slightly, he eyed the steel pipe that was in the corner of his office. Testimony to how cheap ShinRa was, but it would serve his purposes currently.

_Well_, he bit his lip when Cloud began unbuttoning his shirt, _not right at this moment._

With each button he undid, Cloud placed either a kiss or a bite there, until he slid off Sephiroth's lap, kneeling between his legs. As Cloud slipped the shirt out of his pants he rolled his eyes upward, and Sephiroth grinned at the arrogant, sensual light in his lover's eyes. Cloud licked a long line up his stomach, running his hands over his General's ribs, enjoying the feeling of being the one in power, even though it was superficial. While Sephiroth was tied up, he damn well knew his lover could rip the bonds if he wanted to. It was a heady mixture.

He was completely relaxed as he watched his blond cadet, eagerness jumping through his body as Cloud slowly undid his belt, then button and zipper of his pants. Even the sound of the zipper coming down was enough to make him shiver slightly. He knew then he had to stop this before it went any further. He had other plans for his lover, for abandoning him for a week because of a damn dog. Even as he shimmied out of the silk scarf, Cloud ran the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin of his hipbone, having pulled down the plain black boxers he wore.

He smirked suddenly, sitting up very quickly and capturing Cloud's wrists behind him as he pulled their bodies together. He heard the surprised gasp as he walked them over to the pole in the corner, effortlessly supporting his lover. He let go, getting another surprised sound as Cloud staggered slightly, swiftly threading the scarf through the loop in his collar, and then spinning him around to face the pipe. Within moments, Cloud was effectively tethered to the metal, his wrists up at neck level, with both being tied together. He stood back for a moment to admire his work and finish taking off his clothing, a tremble going through his body as Cloud shifted, looking over his shoulder and through his blond hair, with come hither blue eyes. With those eyes watching he smirked, and got rid of the rest of his clothing. Walking back over, he molded his body to Cloud's, rubbing his erection against the blonds backside, making him purr and move his own hips. He leaned forward, and nibbled on the cadet's ear, making him squeak.

"You left me for a week," he purred, making Cloud tremble as the air passed his ear. "Because of a damn dog."

Before Cloud could reply, he harshly took the skin of his shoulder between his teeth, biting hard enough to earn a startled moan. He then proceeded for the next half hour to torture his bound lover. First with teeth and lips, then with his tongue, running them over every inch of exposed skin. Then with his fingers, easing them into the blond, teasing for a few moments, then retracting them. He didn't want to stop, loving the sounds he was eliciting from his lover, but he knew that if he didn't, _he_ was going to go insane. Finally he positioned himself, Cloud rocking back against him eagerly, panting in-between whispered pleas of 'please'. Sliding himself in, they both froze, shuddering, as they adjusted to each other.

Testing the bonds once again helplessly, Cloud moaned loudly as Sephiroth began to move inside him, his hands clenching into fists. He could feel the sweat that was coating his body, the slow meandering of the drops only giving him more pleasure against his highly sensitized skin. Sephiroth sped up, and he found himself nearly screaming as his boyfriend began to pound into him, hitting that spot inside him with each thrust. While it hurt, because Sephiroth was by no means small, it was overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak, especially when Sephiroth reached around and took him into his hand, stroking slowly and gently, completely opposite of what his hips were doing. His screams turned ragged with release when his General leaned forward, whispering in his ear.

"Come for me Cloud," he whispered hoarsely, and Cloud could do nothing but obey the clear command. He twitched helplessly as he came, Sephiroth following after with a few more thrusts.

They stayed that way for a moment, both breathing heavily as they waited for their bodies to calm down enough to be able to move. Sephiroth pulled out gently, to a soft moan from Cloud, and had to catch his lover as he sagged against the bonds. Chuckling softly, Sephiroth undid the scarf, having to fully support his weight when he collapsed. Lovingly picking up Cloud, he walked them both over to his chair and sat down, cradling the sleepy cadet in his arms. Neither of them really cared that they were naked, either.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer," Cloud murmured, making Sephiroth laugh softly. He had to admit, when Cloud wanted to convince him of something, he did a pretty damn good job.

"Yes, I know," he said with a small grin. He felt his resolve caving in and disappearing, as Cloud nuzzled his chest. "You can keep her, as long as she's trained right. The first time she hurts someone though, I'll kill her myself."

"Yay!" Cloud shouted and jumped up, wincing slightly, but his grin never wavered. "I have to go tell Zack!" He made a mad dash for the door.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth said loudly, causing the blond to skid to a stop, and look with questioning eyes over his shoulder. He smirked, and held up a pair of pants and a shirt. "Clothes?"

Cloud's entire face, neck, and chest went a blazing red.

"Oh. Right."


End file.
